The Shinra Chronicles
by Nephelith
Summary: À Midgar, un groupe d'amis travaille pour la Shinra, puissante entreprise en pleine expansion. SOLDATS et Turks attisent la convoitise du monde entier, mais que se cache-t-il réellement derrière l'image publique ? Le devoir les attends, ainsi qu'une dose de rire et de relations complexes...
1. Chapitre I

**THE SHINRA CHRONICLES**

 **FINAL FANTASY VII : CRISIS CORE**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me décide enfin de publier cette fanfic. Je l'ai commencée en juillet 2015, c'est-à-dire bien avant de commencer Crisis Core, puisque je ne l'ai commencé que très récemment ! Cependant, je connaissais assez l'univers et les personnages pour écrire dessus, bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, certains éléments pourront vous semblez familiers avec ceux du jeu - ce qui est une curieuse coïncidence.**

 **À l'heure où je publie ce premier chapitre, les sept premiers ont été écrits.**

 **Quelques petites choses à avoir en tête avant de commencer : Cette fiction a été avant tout écrite par un ennui d'été. Elle n'est pas parfaite, et tel n'est pas le but ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes écrits "sérieux".**

 **Par ailleurs, à noter également pour ne pas être perdu, car j'ai pris mes libertés : Cloud fait partie des 1st class, Vincent est toujours chez les Turks ( _malgré sa tenue rouge)_ et Lucrecia a mystérieusement disparu depuis un an. Genesis n'a pas (encore) déserté. **

**C'est une fanfic à plusieurs points de vue.**

 **Oh et... Tout ceci sera du yaoi/shounen-ai ! _Je précise cependant que cette fic n'est pas QUE du yaoi. Cette dimension ne vient qu'en complément.  
_**

 **Couples que vous pourrez trouvez : Cloud x Sephiroth (main); Sephiroth x Genesis; Zack x Cloud; Zack x Reno**

 **Sur ce, je pense avoir tout dit...**

 **Bonne lecture, chers amoureux de la Shinra !**

* * *

Il était tôt le matin. Sephiroth donnait des coups d'épée dans le vide, sa soif de combat n'ayant pas été comblée depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Sephiroth, arrêtes, tu vas te blesser.  
\- Et toi, tu vas blesser ton cerveau, avec ton livre.  
\- Je préfère m'amuser avec un beau livre plutôt que de finir aux urgences comme un idiot parce que j'ai trop fait joujou avec mon grand sabre.  
\- Tu me cherches, Genesis.  
\- Moi ? Mais pas du tout !  
\- Si. Et quand on me cherche... On me trouve, dit Sephiroth, mettant son épée à l'horizontale sous le menton de Genesis.  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Lança-t-il en pouffant.  
\- Genesis... Tu me sous-estimes...  
\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? J'en suis navré, Sephiroth.  
\- Garde ton sarcasme pour toi.

Sur ces mots, toujours l'épée sous le menton, Sephiroth déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Genesis et l'embrassa rapidement, mais fougueusement, leur baiser étant interrompu par une nouvelle voix :

\- Toujours à charmer les autres, toi.  
\- Angeal, dit Sephiroth, en lâchant Genesis et regainant son arme. Je ne charme personne. J'apprends juste à Genesis-le-poète qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

Malgré les apparences, en bons SOLDATS de première classe, ils étaient tous de bons amis. Sephiroth était cependant considéré comme une légende vivante, ce qui créeait une certaine rivalité au sein du SOLDAT. Mais une rivalité qui reste tout de même très, très amicale.

\- Encore un jour où on va tous se réunir sur ce toit toute la journée, je parie ? Lança Sephiroth.  
\- Tant que le Président n'a pas fini sa réunion, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre.  
\- Ouais, attendre... Ça fait déjà trois jours qu'il reste enfermé dans sa salle avec Hedeigger et les autres de la direction, rétorqua Angeal.  
\- Hm... Au fait, où est Cloud ? Demanda Sephiroth.  
\- Avec Zack.  
\- J'ai dis "où", pas "avec qui", répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me cherches toujours, Genesis ?  
\- Excusez-moi, Seigneur Sephiroth, mais je ne saurai dire où se trouve le sujet de votre désir.  
\- Vous avez fini de faire vos gamines ? dit Angeal, amusé. Cloud et Zack sont aux archives, ils bossent, contrairement à nous.  
\- Je vois. C'est bien beau d'attendre ici, mais moi, je vais faire un tour.  
\- Ne te perds pas dans les couloirs ! lança Genesis en rigolant, alors que Sephiroth s'éloignait déjà.  
\- La ferme ou je ressors Masamune et cette fois-ci je te fais vraiment mal !  
\- Ahalala, j'avais oublié qu'il a donné un nom à son épée... C'est sûr que les simples mots "arme", "épée" ou "sabre" sont trop triviaux pour Seigneur Sephiroth !

Genesis et Angeal riaient. À vrai dire, tout le monde taquinait Sephiroth, que ce soit à propos de son statut, de son arme, ou même de ses cheveux. Ce dernier, descendant les escaliers qui mènent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de la Shinra, est tombé sur Vincent, dans sa tenue rouge et noire préférée.

\- Sephiroth. Je venais te chercher.

Le regard intrigué du SOLDAT sonnait comme une invitation à poursuivre :

\- Cloud a besoin de toi. Il est dans la salle des archives. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage de Sephiroth, en entendant les mots "Cloud","besoin" et "toi" dans la même phrase.

\- Merci, Vincent.

* * *

La porte de la bibliothèque de dossiers du sous-sol était entr'ouverte. Sephiroth la poussa délicatement et la referma derrière lui. Il vit Cloud assis à une table ronde, le nez dans un dossier, et Zack, fouillant dans les rangées.  
Il s'approcha sans bruit, se pencha au-dessus de Cloud et l'attrappa dans le dos, à la surprise de ce dernier.

\- Bonjour, Cloud, dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- ... Sephiroth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ?  
\- On m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi.  
\- Euh... Ce doit être une erreur...  
\- Peu importe. Mon Cloud...  
\- ... Seph... Tu peux me... lâcher ?  
\- Mhm... Cloud...  
\- Seph... Lâche-moi, c'est gênant...  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Désolé.

À ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent lâcha le blond, et tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté, il déposa un baiser quelque peu appuyé sur la joue de Cloud.

 _Qu'est-ce que... Calme, Cloud, ne rougis pas..._

\- Tu rougis, Cloud, dit Sephiroth, amusé.

 _Et merde..._

\- Cloud... Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sephiroth attrapa le menton du blond et tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Cloud...  
\- Hé, Cloud, j'ai enfin trouvé ce fichu dossier ! Oh, salut Seph, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En entendant la voix de Zack au loin, Sephiroth avait relâché Cloud, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Je passais dans le coin.  
\- Je vois, tu peux nous aider alors ? Cloudy et moi, on a trois tonnes interminables de paperasse !  
\- Vous devez être les seuls SOLDATS à s'occuper du travail des archivistes... Sephiroth blaguait.  
\- Hé, pour être un bon SOLDAT, il faut savoir tout faire ! Et je veux être un bon SOLDAT qui a des connaissances sur les anciennes missions !  
\- TU veux, et le ptit Cloud ? Il veut aussi ou tu l'as traîné de force ?  
\- Hé, je ne suis pas petit ! Et moi aussi je veux être un bon SOLDAT, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
\- Je te taquine, Cloud, dit-il en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds en piques.  
\- Je sais, répondit Cloud d'une petite voix, baissant ses yeux.

* * *

\- Que nous vaut la visite du Turk le plus sombre du monde ?  
\- Ce toit n'est pas que le votre.  
\- Mais les Turks viennent rarement ici.  
\- J'avais besoin d'air.  
\- Au vu de ta tenue, tu n'es pas en service. Tu as donc tout Midgar pour prendre l'air.  
\- Ma présence te dérange à ce point ?  
\- Non, non, je suis juste curieux, dit Genesis dans un soupir résigné. C'est Lucrecia, pas vrai ? Vincent soupira en guise de réponse. - Deux âmes sœurs brutalement séparées... Mais tu sais, "even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall her return". Tel est mon credo. Elle reviendra.  
\- Genesis, un an est déjà passé.

Tous deux accoudés à la rembarde du toit du QG de la Shinra, le regard posé sur Midgar, le SOLDAT de première classe essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer le Turk sans espoir.  
Genesis se retourna vers Vincent :

\- Vincent...

Angeal, qui était resté en retrait, assis contre le mur, s'écria :

\- Genesis ! On a besoin de nous !

Tout en se levant et s'avançant vers les deux hommes, Angeal poursuivi sur sa lancée :

\- J'ai reçu un appel, il semblerait que le Président ait terminé sa réunion et a pris une décision. Tu viens ?  
\- Vincent... Tout ira bien. Je te le promet, dit Genesis à voix basse, lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et rattrapant Angeal déjà parti.

* * *

\- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Les SOLDATS de première classe s'assirent autour de la grande table ovale, en face des membres de la direction. Les Turks étaient là aussi - Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reno, Cissnei. Seul Vincent semblait n'être réellement pas en service aujourd'hui. Des SOLDATS de troisième classe, les SOLDATS "tout court", les "normaux", étaient debout à chaque coin de la pièce. Au bout de la table, le Président Shinra attendait que tout le monde soit installé.

\- Bien. Nous vous avons réunis ici pour vous donner les directives pour la prochaine mission. Vous avez certainement entendu ça et là qu'un menace importante courait sur Midgar. Il s'agit en réalité d'un groupe de scientifiques qui a élaboré une bombe à partir de l'énergie Mako de la fontaine du mont Nibel. Cette bombe servirait à détruire le quartier général de Shinra Inc. Ce groupe de scientifiques est probablement originaire des quatre coins du globe mais principalement de Midgar et son but premier serait de prendre contrôle sur Midgar et le reste de la planète. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire. Ce pourquoi, SOLDAT et Turks vont collaborer ensemble. Les deux chefs de chaque division, Sephiroth et Tseng, vous donnerez les ordres. Un Turk sera cependant parmi les SOLDATS et un SOLDAT parmi les Turks. Vos deux divisions seront affectées à des opérations différentes adaptées à vos compétences et tâches habituelles mais il sera utile d'avoir un membre de l'autre division dans la votre. Reno, Angeal, vous êtes les désignés.  
\- Yeah ! Une mission avec les SOLDATS de première classe, on va s'éclater !  
\- Reno... tout le monde marmona en chœur, complètement désespérés.  
\- Bien, voici le plan.

* * *

Après la réunion, tous les SOLDATS de première classe se sont réunis sur le toit du QG de la Shinra, comme à leur habitude dès qu'ils étaient libres. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient accompagnés de Reno.

\- Pas mal la vue d'en haut ! Vous venez souvent ici hein ? Nous on a trop de boulot pour nous prélasser au soleil... Je vais demander au Président de régler ce problème, non mais ho, moi aussi je veux squatter le toit !  
\- ... On est vraiment obligés de travailler avec cet idiot... ?  
\- Sephiroth, rappelle-toi qu'il est au rang supérieur par rapport à nous, dit Genesis.  
\- Ouais, mieux payés, plus de considération, meilleures places au resto... Tout ça, quoi, ajouta Cloud.  
\- Roooh, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre ! dit Reno, en passant ses bras sur les épaules de Zack. Et puis mon salaire je m'en fiche pas mal, je suis un Turk parce que je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour être dans le SOLDAT, c'est tout. Moi je dis, pour fêter cette collaboration, je vous offre une bière !  
\- Reno... Je n'en peux déjà plus de toi...  
\- Mais quoi ? Hé Zack, il est toujours comme ça le ptit Sephi ?  
\- Il n'aime juste pas les intrus.  
\- Et évites de l'appeler comme ça si tu ne veux pas te recevoir une lame en plein cœur...  
\- Ahah, joli conseil ! Tu as entendu, le ptit Reno ? Écoutes Cloud.  
\- Rohalala Sephiroth, tu en fais une tonne pour rien ! Moi je vous aime bien !  
\- ... Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps tu l'apprécieras, Seph ! Relax, il a peut-être un meilleur salaire que toi, et il est peut-être un peu stupide par moments -bon d'accord, tout le temps- mais au fond Reno, c'est un type bien ! Pas vrai, Cloudy ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai vu pire comme gars chiants...  
\- Tu vois, Seph !  
\- Du calme, c'est juste une mission. On est là pour sauver Midgar, et pas pour copiner, mais pas non plus pour se détester, trancha Genesis.  
\- Urg... Ouais, tu as certainement raison... Après quelques minutes et quelques autres stupidités de la part du Turk, Cloud annonça : - Je reviens, dit-il, en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.  
\- Tu vas où ? demanda Zack.  
\- Aux toilettes.  
\- Ah d'accord, dis, tu pourras me ramener un café après ?  
\- Pas de soucis !

Cloud était parti, et les autres entrèrent dans un nouveau sujet de conversation. Personne ne remarqua lorsque Sephiroth s'éclipsa.

* * *

Cloud sursauta en voyant Sephiroth derrière lui dans le reflet du miroir lorsqu'il se lavait les mains, croyant presque à une hallucination.

« Cloud »

Sephiroth l'avait, comme le matin même dans la salle des archives, attrapé dans le dos, ses mains sur le ventre du soldat blond désormais à nouveau confus et désorienté.

\- ... Sephiroth... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend... ?  
\- Rien. Tu es mignon, tu sais.  
\- Urg, ça je sais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive là, depuis ce matin... ?  
\- Cela fait six mois qu'on se connaît.  
\- Oui, et alors ?  
\- Six mois que je t'observe, et chaque jour à me dire que je tombe amoureux de toi.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Heh, ne fais pas attention à mes paroles. Tu me fais fondre.  
\- Seph... Tu es complètement paradoxal...  
\- Je sais, Cloud...

Il lâcha le blond, pour attraper ses épaules et le pousser contre le mur.

\- Hé ! Sephiroth... Lâche-moi !  
\- Cloud...

Entendre son prénom prononcé par la voix grave et sensuelle de l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés n'a pu que faire rougir Cloud.

\- Cloud... Regarde-moi...  
\- ... Non.  
\- Cloud...

Il ne put s'empêcher de river ses yeux bleus brillants dans ceux verts émeraude de Sephiroth, juste pour une seconde. Ces yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

\- Cloud...

Sephiroth approcha doucement son visage de celui de Cloud, et après un nouveau regard, posa délicatement ses fines lèvres sur celles de Cloud.  
Un simple et léger baiser, mais qui électrisa tout le corps de Cloud.

\- Seph... Sephiroth l'embrassa à nouveau de plus belle. Le baiser se fit plus insistant, plus rapide. Dévoré par l'envie qui le rongait depuis tout ce temps, Sephiroth embrassait Cloud passionnément et longuement. Cloud se laissait aller, ne sachant que faire d'autre.  
Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent, et reprirent leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlaient désormais, leurs mains se baladaient frénétiquement dans les cheveux de l'autre.

« Sephiroth... »

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Le démon des toilettes t'a aspiré, ou bien ?  
\- Tss, dit Cloud avec un sourire, en donnant à Zack son café tout droit sorti de la machine.  
\- Hm... Je me demande si Angeal est resté avec les Turks... ? Vu qu'il n'est pas remonté ici...  
\- Il est rentré chez lui, Genesis, répondit Zack.  
\- Je vais faire de même, je pense. Si je n'ai plus rien à faire aujourd'hui...  
\- Je viens avec toi, Cloud ! Il est encore tôt mais c'est vrai que si nous n'avons plus rien à faire, autant rentrer.

Cloud était originaire de Nibelheim, et son ami Zack, de Gongaga. Cependant, depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le SOLDAT - six mois - chacun a son appartement à Midgar.  
Cloud et Zack quittèrent le quartier général de la Shinra Inc. après avoir lancé un "à demain" au reste du groupe.

\- Fenrir est sur la rue d'à côté, il n'y avait plus de place dans le parking du sous-sol de la Shinra. Tu viens ?  
\- Laisse ta moto pour une fois, viens, on va se promener !  
\- Hum, d'accord.

Cloud n'aimait pas laisser Fenrir, sa grosse moto adorée dans les rues de Midgar la nuit. Mais pour Zack, il ferait tout. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des amis dévoués l'un pour l'autre.

\- Meh, maintenant qu'Angeal est coincé avec les Turks, il n'y aura personne pour empêcher Seph de draguer Genesis, haha !  
\- ... Draguer... Genesis ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Seph lui tourne de plus en plus autour, ils s'amusent comme des gamins à se chercher des embrouilles, le flirt typique quoi !

Cloud demeurait confus. Il repensait en rougissant à ce moment où Sephiroth l'avait hypnotisé et dévoré passionnément ses lèvres. Ce moment où les deux soldats avaient perdu la raison.

« Sephiroth... ? »

\- Cloud ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oh euh oui oui bien sûr ! Je suis juste... surpris.  
\- Oh tu sais, Seph a toujours été comme ça !  
\- Oui je sais... C'est dans sa nature de s'amuser de cette façon... Mais... Genesis ?  
\- Faut croire que derrière ses airs de poète calme, il cache bien son jeu ! Héhé, c'est l'effet Sephiroth, ça ! Il intimide tout le monde, au final.  
\- C'est vrai... Et... toi ?  
\- Moi ? Seph est carrément beau gosse ! Mais je ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Je préfère les gars plus doux, comme toi !  
\- Je vois... Merci, Zack.  
\- Huh ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour ce compliment, haha !  
\- Oh, mais tu le savais déjà, ça !  
\- Oui, mais ça fait plaisir d'entendre que tu me préfères moi au Grand Sephiroth !  
\- Héhé... ! Zack avait le don de pouvoir rassurer Cloud dans n'importe quelle situation. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et son positivisme l'aidait tout le temps à oublier ses peurs et angoisses quelconques, qu'il le sache ou non. - Comment ça se fait que toi tu sois au courant des potins du SOLDAT et pas moi ?  
\- C'est Angeal qui me l'a dit en allant à la réunion ! Toi et moi on est les exclus, les rejetés des potins ! On est les seuls à passer du temps aux archives alors on rate pas mal de choses !  
\- Alors comme ça, Angeal est la commère du SOLDAT ?  
\- Faut croire que oui ! Sans avoir vu le temps passer, Cloud et Zack étaient déjà arrivés devant l'appartement du blond. - Bon, moi je vais rentrer et... et... faire je ne sais quoi en fait !  
\- Ahah moi ranger un peu mon appart, je suis un peu bordélique ces derniers temps... Et il faut que je planche sur un nouveau projet ! Je t'en dirais plus bientôt, dit Zack, avec un clin d'œil. Allez, à demain Cloouuudyyyy !

Après un habituel baiser sur la joue, Zack laissa Cloud en bas de chez lui, et ce dernier rentra à la maison. En étant seul livré à lui-même, Cloud repensa aux événements de la journée, les yeux à demi clos, la chaleur se faisant ressentir sur son visage.

« Sephiroth... Oh... Sephiroth... Son corps contre le mien... Ses mains... Et... Ses lèvres... »

Cloud poussa un soupir malgré lui.

« Oh Sephiroth... Tes si beaux yeux verts, et... tes lèvres... HEIN ?! Non non non, oulà, à quoi je pensais ?! Urg... Seph... Seph a juste eu un excès de folie, ce gars est juste imprévisible... Tout cela ne voulait rien dire... Et moi... Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je... »

Cloud senti une perle salée couler le long de sa joue, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je ne voulais pas, moi... C'est Sephiroth... Personne ne peut lui faire face, il est impressionnant et intimidant alors... Et... Genesis... Il a visiblement embrassé Genesis aujourd'hui même... C'est un jeu ! Zack a raison, c'est dans sa nature, c'est tout. Il avait juste envie de s'amuser et je suis entré dans son jeu comme un aveugle. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs bien plus long que ceux qui suivent). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre feedback ^^**


	2. Chapitre II

Cloud passa par la rue où Fenrir était garé. Il vérifia que tout est en ordre, et tout l'était... en dehors de sa roue arrière, crevée.  
Cloud soupira. Il passerait au garage de la Shinra dans la journée. L'avantage de travailler pour Shinra Inc., c'est que beaucoup de services étaient gratuits pour ses employés.

Il était à peine sept heures trente. Cloud pensait être le premier arrivé, mais Zack était déjà assis au bar de la cafétéria des SOLDATS, en train de discuter avec Reno. Ce Turk était de fait extrêmement stupide et désespérant, mais il avait au moins le mérite de bien faire son boulot et d'être à l'heure.  
Cloud entra dans la cafétéria déserte et s'asseya à côté de Zack.

\- Hey Cloudy ! Bien dormi ?  
\- Ça peut aller. Au fait, tu me payeras la visite chez le mécano.  
\- Huh ?  
\- À cause de TOI, Fenrir a une roue crevée.  
\- Oh... Je suis désolé, tu as sans doute eu raison de ne pas vouloir le laisser dans la rue de nuit...  
\- Ahlala, ce que je ne ferai pas comme sacrifices pour toi, dit Cloud, les yeux aux ciel, en riant.  
\- Bon, le mécano est gratuit pour nous, MAIS ! Je peux te payer tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner !  
\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le blond dans un clin d'œil.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des meilleurs amis, vous ! Rude ne me payerait jamais rien, à moi !  
\- Ouais, mais toi... c'est toi quoi, rétorqua Zack. Cloudy et moi c'est le coup de foudre, personne ne peut comprendre !

Cloud et Zack rigolaient souvent en exagérant leur relation. C'était leur petit délire à tous les deux.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Zack.  
\- Euh... Sept heure quarante.  
\- J'ai demandé à Geal de venir ici avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau privé de liberté par les horribles et tyranniques Turks.  
\- Hé ! On n'est pas si tyranniques que ça ! On fait juste notre boulot !  
\- Reno, je parlais de Tseng.  
\- Ah, euh, ouais... Ouais bon c'est vrai qu'entre Tseng et moi... Mais y'a Cissnei aussi ! Elle a l'air inoffensive, mais quand elle s'y met, elle est juste... carrément horrible ! Une fois elle m'a demandé de faire cent pompes parce que j'ai dis une blague stupide...  
\- Cent pompes... ? Erf, ça se voit que tu n'est pas dans le SOLDAT, toi...

Les trois hommes se retournèrent. Ils attendaient Angeal, mais à sa place, c'est Sephiroth qui est apparu.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il, en s'asseyant près de Cloud.  
\- Yo Sephiroth le Grand Soldat !  
\- Tu n'aurais pas croisé Angeal, par hasard ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Cloud demeurait silencieux.

\- Et toi, ça va, Cloud ? demanda Sephiroth.  
\- Hum oui, ça va, ça va...  
\- Tu as l'air pensif.  
\- Oh euh... Je dors encore, je crois...  
\- Tu devrais te reposer tant que tu peux, demain une grande mission commence.  
\- Mhm...

Comment Cloud était censé dire à Sephiroth qu'il était la cause précise de son état actuel ? Il s'inventait des excuses comme "je n'ai pas assez dormi" pour échapper à une confrontation avec lui.

\- Bon, les gars, à huit heures trente précises je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau. Les choses sérieuses commencent, donc gare à celui qui sera en retard.

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth quitta la cafétéria sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Angeal arriva une minute après.

\- Angeeeaaaaal !  
\- Hey, Zack ! Cloud, Reno.  
\- Hello, dirent les deux en chœur.  
\- Diiiis, Angeeaaaal ? Tu me passe ta Buster ? demanda Zack avec sa mine de chien battu.  
\- Ah c'est donc pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne... ?  
\- Hé, tu vas être séquestré par les Turks pendant Dieu sait combien de temps... donc...  
\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, cette Buster, toi.  
\- S'il te plaiiiiiiiit ! Juste deux minutes !  
\- Zack, on est en plein milieu de la cafétéria.  
\- Qui est vide !  
\- Erf, bon, d'accord... Mais tu lui fais une égratignure et...  
\- Et tu me jettes dans l'océan pour que je sois dévoré par des piranhas, oui, je sais !  
\- Bon, tiens, dit Angeal en riant.

Angeal était littéralement le grand frère de Zack. Il était plus vieux que lui et le surveillait pour éviter qu'il ne se passe des horreurs - une éraflure sur sa précieuse Buster Sword, par exemple. Angeal était bienveillant à l'égard de Zack de la même manière que Zack l'était envers Cloud, même si parfois ils venaient vraiment à se demander s'il ne tenait réellement pas à son épée plus qu'à sa propre vie.

* * *

Genesis était dans son bureau depuis un bout de temps. Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait dans le vide d'un Midgar encore endormi et sous le brouillard automnal. Il aimait la compagnie de ses amis du SOLDAT, mais aimait aussi la solitude et le silence, qu'il considérait comme la plus belle des poésies après "Loveless".  
Chaque SOLDAT de première classe possédait son propre bureau, leur espace privé personnel où ils pouvaient se reposer, se divertir ou travailler de manière plus théorique que sur le champ de bataille. Le cinquantième étage du bâtiment de Shinra Inc. était dédié aux bureaux des employés, et les SOLDATS avaient leur propre couloir.

Sephiroth avait son bureau entre celui de Genesis et d'Angeal. Sa réunion commençait à huit heures trente, il était huit heures dix. Cloud, Zack et Reno étaient à la cafétéria. Angeal est arrivé lorsque lui est parti. Il manquait donc Genesis... Il n'allait tout de même pas être en retard, si ? Sephiroth ne l'avait pas croisé depuis ce matin. Il décida donc de passer par son bureau, peut-être y était-il.

Sephiroth toqua à la porte :

\- Genesis ? Tu es là ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il baissa la poignée - la porte était visiblement ouverte. Il entra alors et vit Genesis assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

\- Genesis ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu, Seph ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !  
\- J'avais toqué, tu n'as pas entendu ?  
\- Euh non... Je rêvassais.  
\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de relire en boucle les mêmes lignes de ton bouquin, c'est toi qui vas finir aux urgences.  
\- Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai même pas lu mon bouquin.  
\- Genesis... Il est ouvert sur tes genoux.

Sephiroth avait fermé la porte derrière lui et s'est installé au bureau de Genesis, qui était toujours assis à sa fenêtre.

\- Oh euh... En effet... Je n'avais même pas fait attention...  
\- Tu vois, ce bouquin te fais perdre la tête.  
\- Ça va, ça va, on parie combien que tu vas vraiment te blesser toi-même avec ta Masamune chérie ?  
\- Tu dis un mot sur Masamune et je te...

Genesis sauta de la fenêtre et se pencha sur son bureau, les bras écartés, face à Sephiroth.

\- Tu me quoi ?  
\- Je t'étrangle. Et t'empale avec. Et te jette aux lions.  
\- Hm, ça me semble pas mal. J'aurai droit à des cookies avec ?  
\- Tss, oui, et même un thé !  
\- La vache, carrément ! C'est la torture de luxe !

Genesis parti s'asseoir sur son canapé en cuir rouge foncé, accordé à sa tenue. Sephiroth le suivi de près et fit de même.

\- Et sinon, tu es venu pour quoi faire ?  
\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais quelque part dans le coin. Réunion dans peu de temps dans mon bureau.  
\- Je vois, le Grand Sephiroth va donner ses ordres pour la mission...  
\- Quelle perspicacité, Genesis. Mais maintenant que tu es là...

Sephiroth, alors assis à côté de Genesis, changea rapidement de position et s'asseya sur les genoux de Genesis, les cuisses sur le côté, face à lui.

\- Attention, Maître Sephiroth est en position dominante ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Genesis le regardait avec un air de défi.  
Sephiroth défit la ceinture abordant l'emblème du SOLDAT que portait Genesis, la même que la sienne et que les autres SOLDATS. Il enleva ses longs gants noirs puis posa une de ses mains sur le torse couvert du brun, et la passa sous son haut. Le contact de la main froide de Sephiroth sur son ventre fit frissonner Genesis.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait, Genesis.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
\- Bien, tu l'auras voulu.

La main froide de Sephiroth remonta lentement sur le torse de Genesis. Cette lenteur était comme une douce torture. Sa main ne tarda pas à arriver aux tétons du brun - Sephiroth en toucha un de son index, et en voyant la réaction de plaisir de Genesis, le prit entre son pouce et son index et commença à le bouger.

\- Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?  
\- Hm... Et si je dis non ?

Genesis provoquait Sephiroth, qui voyait bien son plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage. Il avait rougi, son cœur battait plus rapidement et il le regardait les yeux à demi clos.

\- Si tu dis non, eh bien...

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth prit entre ses doigts le deuxième téton de Genesis, et le regardait avec son sourire de dominant satisfait.

\- Hgn...  
\- Alors, tu aimes, maintenant ?  
\- Hgn... Seph...

Genesis se battait contre son plaisir, il ne voulait pas laisser Sephiroth gagner cette satisfaction de l'avoir dominé.

\- Si tu crois que je te laisserais gagner...

Sephiroth sourit et accentua ses mouvements.

\- Tu en es sûr, Genesis ? Je vais donc devoir passer à l'étape supérieure...

Sephiroth se baissa, et commença à lécher le téton droit de Genesis, tout en ayant l'autre toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Ah... Hgn...

Sephiroth léchait agilement les tétons de Genesis, sa langue ne quittait plus cet endroit sensible du soldat brun.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Genesis avait enfoui ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son bourreau, ce qui n'a pu qu'accroître encore plus sa satisfaction.

\- Hgn... Ah... Seph...  
\- Hm, alors maintenant tu oseras me dire que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ?  
\- Tais-toi et... continue...  
\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici.  
\- S'il... te plait...  
\- Alors réponds à ma question : est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais ?  
\- Hgn oui, dépèche-toi de continuer...  
\- Voilà qui me plaît.

Sephiroth avait gagné ce petit jeu. Genesis aimait indéniablement quand Sephiroth le touchait, et les sensations que cela lui apportait.  
Sephiroth se remit donc à l'œuvre et lécha à nouveau les tétons de Genesis, sa langue allant dans tous les sens. Genesis avait le souffle court. Il aimait, oui, il aimait ce plaisir.

\- Ah... Seph... Hmm... Ah...

Sephiroth dirigea soudainement sa main libre vers le bas, et sans aucune prévention, il la posa sur l'entrejambe de Genesis, et senti ses mains toujours dans ses cheveux les attraper brusquement.

\- Ah... !

En sentant le membre déjà quelque peu durcit de Genesis, Sephiroth souria de plus belle.

\- Hm, Genesis... J'aime te voir excité ainsi...  
\- Urg sale idiot !  
\- Hm... Dis-moi, que veux-tu que je fasse... ?  
\- Ferme-la et caresse-moi !  
\- Genesis. Tu n'as pas retenu ta leçon, ou bien ? Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Toi, tu demandes les choses gentiment.  
\- Urg...S'il te plait...  
\- S'il te plait quoi ?  
\- Urg... S'il te plait... Touche... Touche-moi...  
\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Sephiroth se mit à caresser le membre de Genesis, tout en revenant à son torse. Le brun poussa un soupir de plaisir et senti ce plaisir augmenter à mesure des va-et-vient de la main de Sephiroth.  
De temps en temps, Sephiroth relevait la tête pour observer avec un grand contentement l'expression du plaisir de son ami soldat. Sephiroth touchait rapidement le membre de Genesis à travers son pantalon noir, dans un mouvement qui ne cessait d'être de plus en plus appuyé et insistant.

\- Hum... Ah... Se... Sephiroth... Hgn... J'aime... J'aime quand tu me touches...  
\- Hm, Genesis... Ça t'apprendra pour de bon à rester à ta place.

Sephiroth lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Huit heures vingt cinq.


	3. Chapitre III

Toute l'équipe des SOLDATS de première classe ainsi que le membre des Turks aux cheveux rouges attendaient devant le bureau de Sephiroth.

\- Tu as failli être en retard à ta propre réunion, blagua Zack.  
\- Je réglais quelques détails avec Genesis.

Le brun en question sorti de son bureau et entra mêlé aux autres dans celui de Sephiroth.  
Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table ovale; Sephiroth avait agencé son bureau de manière très professionnelle, contrairement à Genesis ou Zack qui ont préféré un bureau plus personnalisé misant sur le confort.  
Sephiroth, à la manière du Président Shinra le jour précédent, commença son monologue :

\- Tout comme Tseng, j'ai reçu certains ordres que je dois vous transmettre. Tout d'abord, la mission commence demain à six heures, du matin bien entendu. Nous savons que demain, le groupuscule scientifique arrivera déposer la bombe. Il faudra par conséquent vous répartir autour du QG ainsi que sur un périmètre de 100 mètres autour. Chacun d'entre vous sera à un poste précis accompagné de trois autres SOLDATS. Nous serons tous reliés grâce à des talkies-walkies. J'anticipe : Reno, ce ne sont pas des jouets. Voici le plan de dispersion : Zack, tu seras dans la partie avant dans la zone de droite. Genesis, avant gauche. Cloud, arrière droite. Reno, tu seras en retrait, dans la zone de Cloud, je te montrerai où. On aura besoin de toi pour neutraliser en silence toute personne tentant de nuire à la mission, précisa-t-il en voyant le visage décomposé de Reno lorsqu'il a appris qu'il sera "en retrait". Quant à moi, je passerai régulièrement entre chaque zone. En dehors de ceux avec vous, des SOLDATS seront également disposés sur les 100m autour du bâtiment. Reno, rends-toi utile et fais passer ces feuilles. Je vous ai fait un plan du QG avec vos positions et quelques indications. Bien sûr, c'est une mision de bien plus grosse envergure, des SOLDATS seront en patrouille de masse dans toute la ville. Mais le QG de la Shinra est un lieu central à Midgar, alors ils ont choisi les première classe pour ça.  
Je vous conseille d'être en forme demain, donc faites ce qu'il faut pour l'être.  
Tout est compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Ce sera tout.  
\- Alors comme ça, le Grand Sephiroth est notre chef... ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, Genesis.  
\- Moi ça me va ! Quoi, tu préférais que ce soit le rouquin, notre chef ? dit Zack.  
\- Hé, mes cheveux...  
\- Je sais, je déconne, coupa Zack.  
Les SOLDATS et le Turk sortirent du bureau de Sephiroth.  
\- Hm... Vous venez au parc ? Proposa Reno.  
\- Ouais, si tu veux !  
\- Désolé les gars, faut que je passe chez le mécano, dit Cloud. Fenrir a une roue crevée.  
\- Fenrir... Pff, on reconnait bien les fans de Sephiroth... pouffa Genesis.  
\- Gen, la ferme. C'est un ordre. Et pendant cette mission, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler ? Ta leçon ne t'a réellement pas suffit ? Je suis prêt à t'en donner une autre.  
\- Volontiers.  
\- Ne joue pas avec le feu, Genesis.  
\- Une leçon ? Je vois que je ne suis pas au courant de tout, moi ! Dit Zack.  
\- Oh, si tu savais... dit Genesis, en dévorant Sephiroth du regard.

* * *

\- Hello, il y a quelqu'un ?  
\- J'arrive ! S'écria une voix masculine. Ah merde, où est ma clé... Oh, t'es le ptit blondinet du SOLDAT toi !  
\- Euh... ouais.  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas reçu de visite du SOLDAT, tiens. Qu'es' je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- On a crevé une roue de ma moto cette nuit.  
\- Et merde ! Enfoirés de gamins qui s'amusent la nuit ! Ah... Ça veut dire que je vais devoir descendre en bas, putain ! Alors que je suis occupé à fabriquer une nouvelle pièce pour le réacteur n°8...  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas apporter encore plus de problèmes...  
\- Nan t'inquiète, je vais te réparer ça ! Je déteste juste ces foutus gamins qui traînent la nuit dehors et vandalisent tout, et c'est moi qui dois payer leurs conneries.

Quand Cloud sorti du garage du mécanicien de la Shinra, un cri de rage s'éleva dans le couloir :  
\- Merde ! J'ai renversé mon putain de thé ! RAAAAH !

* * *

Cloud pouffa silencieusement de rire.

Le SOLDAT blond rejoignit ses compagnons au parc non loin du bâtiment de leur travail. Ils étaient assis sous un arbre, en train de rire et discuter. Cette vue fit sourire Cloud. Il aimait chacun de ses amis, et n'avait qu'eux pour égayer ses journées.

\- Heeeey Cloudy ! Alors, ta moto ?  
\- Ça ira, répondit Cloud en s'asseyant sur l'herbe aux côtés de Sephiroth, qui était adossé à un arbre.  
\- Tant mieux ! Encore désolé, tu avais raison.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Zack.

Reno regarda le ciel.

\- Ouah, ça fait bizarre de traîner ici ! Les Turks sont basés dans le secteur 8, alors je viens rarement ici...  
\- Heh...

Un silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd et pensant, non, mais un silence pendant lequel chacun des SOLDATS senti son cœur léger et apprécia le beau temps, ainsi que le léger vent qui passait de temps à autres.  
Sephiroth passa son bras sur les épaules de Cloud et caressa ses cheveux. Cloud se senti rougir. Il aimait beaucoup cette douce sensation quand il caressait délicatement ses cheveux blonds. Il se sentait relaxé, et en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et sentir une douce chaleur monter à ses joues. Cloud bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Sephiroth, y enfoui son visage et ferma les yeux.

« Oh, Sephiroth... »

Le grand aux cheveux d'argent remarqua ce geste, et fut agréablement surpris. Un petit sourire bienveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'endors pas, Cloudy ! lança Reno.

Cloud ne prêta aucune attention à cette remarque. Il se sentait bien, le visage enfoui au creux de l'épaule de Sephiroth.

\- Hé, c'est moi qui l'appelle Cloudy ! Grogna Zack.  
\- Quoi, tu vas être jaloux ?  
\- Héhé, fais attention à ce que tu dis !  
Zack donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Reno.  
\- Aïe, oulala, j'ai mal ! Reno se moquait ouvertement de Zack.  
\- Pff, arrête de faire le con ou je sors ma Buster !

Sephiroth étouffa un rire.

\- ... TA Buster ? Je te demande pardon ? Hé, je suis peut-être un Turk et pas un SOLDAT, mais la Terre entière sait que cette épée n'est pas la tienne !

Genesis, qui jusqu'à présent était allongé sans mot dire, s'incrusta dans la conversation :

\- Ne cherche pas la petite bête, Reno... Zack a des griffes !  
\- Et comment ! Je peux devenir dangereux quand on m'énerve !  
\- Bah montre-moi ça, ptit SOLDAT !  
\- Pfff !

Zack donna une tapette sur la tête du Turk aux cheveux rouges, qui riposta en attrapant ses poignets et le forçant à s'allonger. Il tint ses poignets en l'air pendant un instant, courbé au-dessus de lui. Zack se débattit et fit tomber Reno à côté de lui.

\- Ah, t'es vraiment con toi !

Sephiroth admirait silencieusement ce petit spectacle. Zack et Reno s'amusaient comme deux petits enfants, et pour le peu que cela réchauffait son cœur de SOLDAT endurci par sa nature habituelle ainsi que par le poids de la mission du lendemain, il sourit.

\- Ah...

En soupirant, sourire aux lèvres, Zack bougea son corps allongé de sorte à se positionner sous le bras du Turk, se blottissant contre lui, sa main sur sa chemise blanche.  
Une fillette passant sur un chemin du parc s'écria :

\- Maman, maman ! Regarde ! C'est Sephiroth ! C'est Sephiroth !

La mère, qui devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans, semblait toute confuse, de peur d'avoir été repérée.

\- Chut, Akemi, Sephiroth est occupé et il est avec ses amis du SOLDAT.

Sephiroth avait entendu la voix aigüe de la petite fillette, et sa remarque l'avait fait sourire. Il n'entendit cependant pas la réprimande de sa mère, et les vit s'éloigner. C'était une situation assez habituelle, quand Sephiroth sortait dans Midgar.  
Le SOLDAT d'élite reporta son attention à Cloud. Il souleva son visage, en souriant :

\- Tu ne dors pas, Cloud ?  
\- Hum non, tout de même pas...

Sephiroth ria doucement et déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde de Cloud, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'il l'a mit dans cette position.  
Sephiroth ne résista pas au sourire plus que mignon de Cloud, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement.  
Le cœur de Cloud accéléra. "Sephiroth..." Cloud chuchota dans un soupir. Sephiroth posa son index sur les lèvres du blond, comme pour lui dire d'être discret, et redirigea son visage vers le sien. Sephiroth entama un nouveau baiser, pendant lequel ses lèvres se mélangeaient à celles de Cloud de manière plus appuyée. Ce n'étaient pas des baisers passionnés comme la première fois, non, c'étaient des baisers doux, tendres et lents. La passion de Sephiroth se faisait toujours ressentir, mais ses baisers n'étaient pas consumés par l'urgence de son désir.  
Lorsqu'il rompit leur tendre baiser, Sephiroth senti le souffle court, rapide et chaud de Cloud sur son visage qui était à quelques millimètres du sien.  
Sephiroth lança un regard à ses compagnons. Ils étaient toujours allongés, rêvassant les yeux fermés.  
Il se retourna vers Cloud, et retrouva à nouveau ses lèvres.  
Cloud ne réfléchissait pas. Il se laissait aller à la volonté de Sephiroth, sans se demander le pourquoi du comment, et ne résistait aucunement aux douces lèvres du SOLDAT d'élite.

\- Hé, les gars, vous dormez ?  
\- Mhm... répondit Zack.

La question de Genesis arrêta les deux SOLDATS dans leur élan d'affection. Sephiroth posa ses yeux sur Cloud, qui le regardait de son air doux encore sous l'effet de leurs baisers. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit durant tout ce temps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.  
Se doutant que Genesis avait les yeux ouverts, Cloud et Sephiroth reprirent leur position initiale, juste à temps avant que Genesis ne se rassoie et lance un regard aux deux autres toujours allongés.

\- Ouais, vous dormez, quoi.  
\- Mhm...  
\- Zack, tu es à moitié endormi.  
\- Mhmmm nan... Reno... ?

Zack n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Reno, hého ? C'est lui qui dort, pas moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva un peu. Zack vit Reno endormi, et le trouva même mignon dans cet état. L'idée de lui faire un bisou lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, mais c'était sans doute sous l'influence de ses habitudes avec Cloud.  
Zack se rassit.

\- Cloudy ?  
\- Il ne dort pas, dit Sephiroth. Il est juste relaxé.  
\- Mhm... fit Cloud dans un léger soupir.  
\- Il va finir par s'endormir lui aussi, dit Genesis.  
\- Faut dire que le silence et le beau temps sont propices à s'endormir... Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là à rêvasser... Je ne sais même pas...

Zack senti quelqu'un se coller à lui dans son dos.

\- Vous êtes vraiment idiots à avoir cru que je dormais. Sephiroth, t'es grillé mon vieux. Oh et Zack, je sais sentir les regards même avec les yeux fermés.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et tu as senti quoi ?  
\- Que tu m'as trouvé mignon. Laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas "mignon". Ce terme n'est pas approprié. Moi, je suis sexy. Nuance !

Tout le monde soupira face à la bêtise habituelle du Turk aux cheveux rouges.

\- Et puis qui te dit que je t'ai trouvé mignon hein ?  
\- Oh, Zackounet se cherche des excuses ? Je suis un espion de talent, et un Turk, tu ne me mentiras pas ! Et pis, c'est réciproque.

Reno embrassa la joue de Zack.

\- Pff, idiot. Et tu vas rester encore longtemps dans mon dos ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais ! Je suis bien, là !  
\- ... Mais quel boulet...  
\- Bonne chance, Zack, dit Sephiroth en riant.  
\- Ahalala...  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Zack, dit Reno dans un nouveau bisou.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sephiroth sonna. Il décrocha.

\- ... Et mince.


	4. Chapitre IV

"Alerte rouge ! Mise en place immédiat du plan de défense !"

Les SOLDATS se levèrent en hâte et coururent vers le bâtiment Shinra, qui heureusement était à moins de cinq minutes du parc.  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall du bâtiment et ouvrirent une armoire secrète déguisée en simple porte blindée, où ils avaient posé leurs armes ainsi que les talkie-walkie. Cette grande armoire, pour ne pas dire garde-robe des armes, était prévue à cet effet : le matériel nécessaire en cas d'urgence y était déposé, et les SOLDATS y mettaient leurs armes lorsqu'ils sortaient pendant leur temps libre.  
Dès que chacun des SOLDATS et le Turk eut prit sa Buster Sword, sa Masamune, son sabre mythrill, son épée rouge et son EMR, ils se mirent à leurs places, comme prévu selon le plan.  
Les talkies-walkies étaient allumés.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Rappelles-vous que nous devons protéger le bâtiment de Shinra Inc. d'une menace d'explosion à tout prix.  
Sephiroth avait retrouvé son sérieux légendaire.  
\- Pour l'instant RAS.  
\- RAS.  
\- Idem.

Les SOLDATS de première classe étaient disposés dans des cachettes autour du bâtiment. Rien ne semblait suspect pour le moment. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, en guettant attentivement.

\- Sssssshhhhhh nous atterrissons ssshhhhhh dans cinq minutes... Veuillez rester assis lors de l'atterrissage... ssshhhh...  
\- Reno sois sérieux bordel !  
\- Hé ! Qui te dit que c'est moi ?  
\- Ça ne peut être _que_ toi, répondit Zack à la place de Sephiroth.  
\- Pas de ma faute si vous avez des joujous aussi cool !  
\- La ferme, rah ! ajouta Genesis.

Ils savaient tous, ils le savaient que Reno allait faire des conneries. Il était réputé pour ça, un des meilleurs Turks mais d'une idiotie suprême même dans les moments extrêmement sérieux.

\- Bah tiens, un gars en costume cravate et avec des lunettes de soleil... Et c'est pas Rude, ça...  
\- Occupe-toi en.  
\- Ça marche !

Reno s'approcha doucement derrière l'homme qui semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il passa son electro-mag rod autour de son cou, et le tira dans un buisson.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

Il le relâcha pour qu'il puisse parler. Il ne parla pas.

\- Je répète : t'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pas de réponse.  
Reno chargea son EMR d'une certaine puissance électrique et frappa l'homme à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci se débattait mais en vain.  
Il gisait désormais à terre.

\- Yosh, c'est réglé.  
\- Sephiroth au SOLDAT. Besoin de renfort pour nettoyer le pavé.  
\- OK, dit une voix inconnue, probablement quelqu'un qui gérait les SOLDATS.

Le calme retomba. Ils attendirent une nouvelle fois dans le silence.  
Le vent soufflait doucement. Le soleil se couchait.

* * *

\- Bon eh bien, pouvez-vous expliquer tout cela, monsieur le Président ?  
\- Eh bien en fait... euh... non.

Sephiroth soupira.

\- Vous avez déclenché une alerte rouge pour rien, donc ?  
\- Non ! Enfin... Nous ne savons pas... Erf... Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Une secousse a traversé le bâtiment alors tout le monde a pensé qu'ils étaient arrivés sans que nous ayons vu et qu'ils avaient déclenché la bombe.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
\- Eh bien... Ça n'en avait pas l'air, au final, en effet...

Le Président était dans une situation inconfortable. Shinra Inc. était la plus grande société connue au monde entier. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
\- Mais bien sûr des SOLDATS ont prit le relais et patrouillent les alentours du bâtiment et tout Midgar !

\- Si le bâtiment voire tout Midgar part en fumée, ce sera entièrement de votre faute. Nous ne serons en aucun cas responsable de cela.  
\- Oh euh non, bien sûr que non... !

Sephiroth savait s'y prendre avec le Président. Il exécutait ses ordres, mais ne s'y pliait pas non plus. Il était certainement le seul SOLDAT, voire le seul employé de toute la compagnie, à avoir beaucoup d'audace naturelle afin de faire face au Président Shinra.  
Il était vingt-et-une heure trente. Les SOLDATS sortaient du bureau du Président, peu satisfaits de ce semblant de mission.

\- Bon, moi je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, déclara Genesis.  
\- Moi non plus... Je sais ! Je vous l'offre, cette bière ?  
\- Ouais... J'en aurai bien besoin, pour éviter d'éclater la petite cervelle de ce pseudo-Président qui ne réfléchit jamais.

Sephiroth était réellement remonté contre le Président. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il ne savait pas diriger correctement. Entre les erreurs de planification, les mauvaises tactiques et les stupidités comme celles-ci...

Les SOLDATS sortirent du bâtiment de Shinra Inc. et suivèrent Reno qui les emmenait dans "le meilleur bar de tout Midgar"... dans les taudis du secteur 7.

\- Reno... Je croyais que les Turks puaient la classe à des kilomètres... Mais "puaient" au sens mélioratif du terme, et pas "puaient l'urine des taudis"...

Cloud n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Un bon Turk est un Turk qui a deux facettes : celle du Shinra tueur à gages qui a les meilleures places au resto, et celle de l'homme qui sait s'amuser et fréquenter tout, même les lieux pas fréquentables !  
\- Étrange comme conception de la vie, dit Cloud.  
\- Normal, toi t'sais pas t'amuser ! Je te jure, on y est presque, tu vas halluciner quand tu vas goûter leur bière !  
\- Je te prends au mot hein ! lança Zack.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bar arborant l'enseigne "7ème Ciel", écrite au néon rouge au-dessus de la porte.

\- ... Reno... Tu es vraiment sérieux... ? dit Sephiroth, complètement dépité.  
\- Ben ouais !  
\- Quoique... C'est Reno, quoi... Fallait s'y attendre...  
\- T'as tout compris Gen ! Bon allez ! Let's go !  
Reno poussa la porte du bar en premier, en laçant un "yo !" à la barman.

Cloud fut estomaqué.

\- Yo Reno ! Ça fait un bail !  
\- Ouais, j'suis trop pris par le boulot ces derniers temps... Mais je suis venu pour décompresser !  
\- Ah ouais, je comprends ! Et t'as amené des amis !  
\- Ouais ! On a fini une mission, enfin pas vraiment vu que c'était pas une mission, enfin je t'expliquerai tout ça !

Reno s'assit au bar, et les autres firent de même.

\- Je vous sers quoi ?  
\- La meilleure bière que t'as ! C'est moi qui paye !  
\- Ça marche, dit la serveuse en riant et se mit à préparer les cinq grands verres de bière fraîche.  
\- Alors ton ptit commerce ?  
\- Ça marche pas mal j'dois te dire ! Je crois bien que la petite période de crise est terminée. Faut dire qu'à l'époque j'avais des employés pas super alors ça faisait fuir la clientèle !  
\- Ouais j'me souviens... Mais tant mieux si tout est redevenu cool !  
\- Et voilà vos bières, bien fraîches, la meilleure blonde que j'ai dans mon... Cloud ?!

La barman écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Cloud jusqu'à présent.

\- Cloud ! Oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment toi !

Cloud avait toujours cette boule au ventre depuis qu'il est entré ici et a vu cette serveuse à la longue chevelure noire.

\- Tifa...  
\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu... tu es un SOLDAT ?! De... PREMIÈRE CLASSE ?!

\- Eh ouais... dit Cloud timidement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Reno s'incrusta en écarquillant les yeux à son tour :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?!  
\- Oui ! C'est mon ami d'enfance !  
\- Le monde est visiblement très petit... songea Genesis.  
\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as quitté Nibelheim il y a trois ans et je n'ai eu plus aucune nouvelle de toi ! Je pensais que tu avais disparu ! Alors qu'en fait tu es entré dans le SOLDAT... !  
\- Je suis désolé d'être parti dans rien dire. J'avais une soudaine opportunité alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...  
\- Je comprends ! C'est normal ! Moi j'ai eu l'opportunité d'ouvrir un bar à Midgar, on ne m'avais pas prévenu que c'était dans les taudis, mais c'est mieux que rien !

Zack coupa ces retrouvailles :

\- Ah ouais pas mal cette bière !  
\- Tu vois, Zack, je l'avais dis ! Je sais de quoi je parle !

Tifa rit. Les SOLDATS, le Turk et la jeune femme passèrent la soirée ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, du travail, de la pluie et du beau temps. Cloud demanda à Zack des nouvelles de sa petite-amie; il lui répondit qu'ils étaient tous les deux très prisés par le travail donc il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles.  
La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure avancée, l'heure où ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était temps de rentrer.


	5. Chapitre V

Tout le monde rentra chez soi... sauf Cloud. La fraîcheur de la nuit automnale l'avait rendu pensif. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.  
Cloud vagabonda dans les rues nocturnes de Midgar. Tout était calme; l'air frais caressait ses bras nus et lui donnait une légère chair de poule qu'il trouva agréable.  
Ses retrouvailles avec Tifa l'avaient beaucoup étonné. Cela faisait en effet trois ans qu'il a quitté Nibelheim pour entrer dans le SOLDAT. Il se demanda, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, pourquoi. La réponse était simple : Parce qu'il voulait ressembler à Sephiroth. Comme tous les jeunes garçons rêveurs du monde entier. Ressembler à Sephiroth, entrer dans le SOLDAT et briller tout comme lui, devenir comme lui une légende.

Les vagabondages de Cloud l'emmenèrent au sommet d'une colline où peu de monde venait, dans le secteur 3. Midgar était la ville la plus moderne du monde, mais il y avait ce petit endroit, abandonné car reculé; il fallait contourner beaucoup de petites ruelles pour y accéder.  
Cloud s'assit sur l'herbe. D'ici, il avait une belle vue sur le Midgar nocturne. Sa deuxième ville.

« Sephiroth... ». Maintenant qu'il y avait pensé, Cloud ne pouvait enlever ce nom de son esprit.

 _Sephiroth... Je suis entré dans le SOLDAT car je voulais lui ressembler. J'étais au début un simple milicien, même pas une troisième classe. J'étais à des années lumière de lui ressembler. Mais j'ai rapidement monté les échelons. Tout s'est passé si vite. J'étais en plein rêve. Je suis arrivé en première classe. Et il était là. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et j'allais travailler avec lui. Pour de vrai.  
_  
À vrai dire, Cloud admirait toujours Sephiroth. Il s'est juste habitué à sa présence quotidienne, mais il vivait toujours son rêve.

 _Sephiroth... Tu étais mon modèle. Et... tu l'es toujours. Mais... Pourquoi... Enfin... Comment cela se fait-il... Qu'un homme si distingué, si légendaire que toi... S'intéresse à moi... Sephiroth... Ce baiser l'autre jour... Quand il m'a poussé, quand on a glissé contre le mur et s'est retrouvés assis, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains, ses yeux... Et aujourd'hui... Face aux autres... Ses baisers tendres... Sephiroth... Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
_  
Cloud était toujours aussi perdu. Il ne savait que penser de cette situation.

 _Ses mains quand il me caressait doucement les cheveux... Je me sentais si bien... Pourquoi... ? Sephiroth... Je ne peux pas me contrôler quand il commence à toucher mes cheveux, ou à... m'embrasser... M'embrasser... J'ai embrassé... Sephiroth... Je me suis laissé faire... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas repoussé ? Sephiroth... Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à toi ? Pourquoi je rougis ? Pourquoi, Sephiroth, pourquoi ?!_  
 _Serais-je... amoureux... ?  
_  
Cloud serra plus fort ses genoux contre son torse et y enfoui son visage.

 _Amoureux... ?_

* * *

Il était dix heures. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Zack. Ce dernier ouvrit et poussa un cri de joie : En considérant que la mission s'est soldée par un échec, Angeal était libre et n'avait plus aucune obligation de rester avec les Turks.

\- Angeeeeaaaaaaal !  
\- Hey Zack, tu m'avais manqué toi !

Zack était cramponné à Angeal, et le SOLDAT le plus vieux lui ébouriffait joyeusement les cheveux. Zack ne voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Angeeaaaal !  
\- Héhé...

Zack emmena Angeal dans sa chambre où il était occupé à jouer à un jeu vidéo.

\- Alors alors alors ? C'était comment avec les Turks ?  
\- Ça va, c'était pas si nul que ça... J'ai pas mal sympathisé avec Cissnei, elle est sympa, en fait !  
\- Ah bon ? Reno nous a dit qu'elle est "carrément horrible !"  
\- Ah... ? En tous cas, je me suis bien entendu avec elle. Par contre, Tseng m'énerve avec ses ordres et son air hautain.  
\- Seph aussi est hautain. Gen aussi quand il veut !  
\- Ouais mais eux... c'est eux ! Et Reno ? T'as souffert avec lui hein ?  
\- Même pas au final ! Il est con mais drôle et franchement sympa aussi !  
\- Et beh... Faudrait que je vois ça !

Zack quitta sa chaise de bureau et s'installa sur les genoux de son grand frère de cœur, assit sur son lit :

\- Mais c'était viiiiide sans toi !  
\- Pareil !  
\- Aaaahhh, ce que tu m'as manquééé ! Je suis trop content ! Angeeaaaal !

Zack ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin. Il adorait réellement Angeal, en tant que grand frère, en tant que mentor et en tant qu'ami compagnon du SOLDAT.

\- Héhé, au moins tu n'as pas changé pendant ces quelques jours ! Toujours aussi joyeux, mon Zack !

* * *

\- Bonjour, Cloud.  
\- Huh... ?

Cloud venait de se réveiller. Il reconnu la voix de Vincent, assit près de lui.

\- Hein... ? J'ai... dormi ici ?  
\- Ça en a l'air. Quelque chose a dû te tourmenter pour en arriver à là.  
\- ... Comment ça ?  
\- Je viens ici quand je veux être seul et réfléchir. Ça m'arrive aussi de m'endormir ici, quand quelque chose me tracasse vraiment.

Cloud restait silencieux. Vincent et lui se comprenaient. Cloud savait ce que le mystérieux Turk voulait dire. Il y a cinq ans, sa bien-aimée Lucrecia a subitement disparu. Cinq ans que Vincent a été brutalement arraché à celle qu'il aimait comme personne. Cinq ans qu'elle est introuvable. Vincent a toujours été mystérieux et peu bavard, mais cet événement l'a renfermé sur lui-même encore plus.  
Cloud ne savait que dire.

\- Mais ne te forces pas à m'en parler, si tu ne veux pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... c'est compliqué.  
\- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas.

Vincent et Cloud restèrent assis sur la colline pendant un temps. Puis, se rappelant qu'il avait dormi ici, et ce plus longtemps que prévu, Cloud se leva en vue de quitter le Turk à la tenue rouge. Cependant, un nouvel arrivant fit irruption :

\- Je pensais être le seul à fréquenter cet endroit... Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

\- Euh... Je partais justement, alors...  
\- Heh... Passes une bonne journée, alors.  
\- Euh... toi aussi.

Cloud descendit la colline.

\- Vincent.  
\- Genesis.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici. Laisse-moi deviner : c'est ton coin secret pour être seul avec tes pensées, pas vrai ?

Genesis s'assit à côté de Vincent.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas de plus en plus mal. Je te comprends. Mais il ne faut pas que ça te détruise.  
\- Genesis... C'est trop difficile...

Genesis prit l'épaule de Vincent et le bascula sur la sienne.

\- Je sais. Je sais, Vincent. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal.  
\- Genesis... Merci.

* * *

\- On a raté cette mission. Heureusement que les médias n'en savent rien.  
\- Ils ont une longueur d'avance. On doit rattraper le coup.  
\- Et comment ?  
\- Hahahaha, contrairement à cet idiot de Président, je ne parle pas sans savoir de quoi je parle.  
\- Alors tu as une idée, Scarlet ?  
\- On va faire sauter le mont Nibel.  
\- Hein ?! Mais t'es folle ?! Et le réacteur ?!  
\- On va l'épargner.  
\- Mais c'est impossible !  
\- Pas si c'est moi qui supervise la chose. On sait que c'est de là-bas que les scientifiques rebelles puisent l'énergie Mako. On fait sauter leur source d'énergie, on a la victoire en poche.  
\- Grrr... Tu es dangereuse. Mais au moins t'as des idées logiques.  
\- Tu vois, Reeve. Informe le Président du plan.  
\- Ça marche.

* * *

Le téléphone de Sephiroth sonna. Il décrocha d'un "allô" froid, comme à son habitude.

\- Sephiroth ? Il faut que nous nous parlions.  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Viens dans mon bureau. Nous devons discuter affaires.

Sephiroth quitta son appartement malgré lui et se rendit au quartier général de Shinra Inc.


End file.
